


What Would I Do

by DevynWinchester1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevynWinchester1983/pseuds/DevynWinchester1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Dean do if his brother died while he was away, being tortured in Hell. Could he live the life he needed with the thought of Sam's death in his mind, with him forever. Could Dean possibly live alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would I Do

Chapter 1: Before Hell

 

"Dean" Sam said, with pain in his heart. He knew that if they didn't kill Lilith tonight, that Dean would be ripped apart and sent to Hell. Sam couldn't lose someone else, especially Dean.

"Yeah Sammy" Dean was aware of how Sam felt. He felt the same way when Jake stabbed Sam, or when their dad made a deal with Azazel.

"We need to make a plan" Sam didn't know how to put it. He enjoyed their time signing to Bon Jovi in the car, but Sam needed to tell Dean what he meant to tell him before. "If this doesn't work out..."

"Look Sammy, let's not do this! I just want to keep my mind on Lilith, not Hell! If we do that, we can gank her!"

Sam just needed to talk to Dean. "Dean please, at least put my mind at ease and talk to me about this!"

"Ok fine. If this doesn't go as planned, and I die, Sam don't burry me! You've gotta give me a hunter's funeral."

"Dean, I'm not salting and burning you!"

"Yes you are Sammy" And with that, they rode off in silence.

 

 

Chapter 2: It's happening

 

Sam stood their stuck on the wall, as his brother screamed in the pain of the Hell hounds. All Sam could do was watch. When he no longer heard his brother's screaming, he looked at Lilith, who then showered him with a white light. It wasn't killing him. It wasn't working. Oh how wished it would. He wanted to die, beside his brother. But instead he didn't.

When Lilith left Ruby's old vessel, Sam went right over to Dean. 'You said we had this.' He thought. 'You didn't even want to think about what would happen if... What am I supposed to do now Dean, I can't live without you!' He looked down at the scratches on his shirt. He picked Dean up and put him in the back seat of the Impala. Sam made sure there was a towel in the back, so when... If Dean came back, he didn't have to worry about the leather in the back getting ruined. He left Bobby at the house without even a goodbye.

*

The phone rang, and Sam looked at it. 'Bobby'. What would he tell him? He needed help burying Dean.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said, picking up the phone.

"Hey boy! What the Hell? You and Dean just got up and left me!" The line was quiet. "Sam. What's going on?" Bobby knew something was up. After what seemed like a lifetime of dead silence on the phone, Bobby knew what happened. "Sam, don't do anything to risky. Just come over here ok. You'll be fine." Bobby felt like crying, but he needed to keep himself together for Sam.

"Ok." That was all Sam said, before he hung up the phone.

*

Sam got there before dark. Bobby was standing at the door waiting. He was very surprised to see Sam go into the back seat of the Impala and pull out Dean's limp body. Bobby ran over to help.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked when he lifted Dean up.

"I need help." Sam said. Bobby looked up at Sam's empty eyes. Sam didn't care anymore. He just wanted Dean back.

"Don't do anything stupid Sam!"

"Bobby, where are your clothes?"

"In my room, but Sam you're not serious are you?" He knew Sam planned on burying Dean, and then making a deal and Dean would come back good as new.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam threw Dean over his shoulders and headed up to the stairs.

*

Sam gently pulled off Dean's shirt. With a towel, he cleaned off all the blood. He slowly, gently, stitched him back up. He went into Bobby's closet and pulled down a t-shirt. Sam changed Dean's pants, but put his belt back on them. He carried Deans clean body out to the car, threw out the bloody towel, and put him back in the seat of his car. As he revved up the engine, Bobby came over.

"What are you doing son?"

"Bobby, please come with me." Sam said, staring at the wheel. Bobby didn't really want to, but if he kept Sam from making a deal, he would just have to go.

*

They made a deep enough hole, and Sam slowly put Dean in the ground. They shoveled the dirt on top of him, as Sam started to cry quietly. But Bobby still heard him. Bobby walked over to Sam and out his hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up at Bobby, with pain in his eyes.

"What are we gonna do, Bobby?"

"We're going to leave here, and you're going to stay at my place. You're gonna try to forget this ok?"

Sam fell on his knees, and started to sob with his hands in his face. He looked at the new dirt that sat on top of where Dean now laid. "How Bobby? He's my brother, I can't leave him!" A tear fell down Bobby's face, but he whipped it away. He lifted Sam, and Sam just grabbed Bobby and cried in his shoulder. Bobby had never seen this side of Sam. He walked, with Sam still on his shoulder, towards the Impala. He put him in the passenger seat, and drove off.

 

 

Chapter 3: What Happened In Hell?

 

Dean sat on the rack, screaming for Sam. He knew he couldn't save him, but it helped him keep his mind off of being in Hell. Of course, that was before he heard someone call his name.

"Hello Dean. I don't think I've had the pleasure." The mysterious shadow called. It appeared out of the shadows, and Dean could tell this wasn't a helpless soul in Hell. It was a demon.

"What do you want, you son of a bitch?"

"Ah, ah, ah Dean, let me introduce myself. I am Alastair, your guide in Hell. I'm here to help you Dean, you just have to help me!"

"I'm not doing a god damn thing you tell me to do!" The demon cocked his head, and pulled out a knife.

"Are you sure Dean? Because it looks like you're the damsel in distress. You should be begging me for mercy!"

"Go right ahead, but you can stick it where the sun shines!"

"Pleasure." And Alastair began cutting, and cutting into Dean's flesh. Every day he did that, and every day Dean returned back to his normal state.

"Look Dean, I like you. You're a pretty laid back guy. We have all the same qualities!"

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that!"

"Oh Dean. What was that phrase you always told your little Sammy! 'Saving people, hunting things' what was the other half?" Dean refused to answer. "I think I remember now. 'The family business!' That's what you boys do; kill us to save the world. Torment us until you get what you want. Well Dean, looks like shoe's on the other foot!" Alastair began to cut into Dean, and Dean screamed for Sam as he did every single day.

 

 

Chapter 4: What's Going on With Sam?

 

Sam drank every day. He left Bobby, and pretty much fell from the face of the earth. Nobody heard from him. Not Ellen, or Jo, nobody. They all presumed, along with Dean, that he was dead. Bobby knew he was alive, but he didn't tell anyone that. He knew Sam needed his space, but he worried that if he gave him too much space, Sam would be giving up his soul.

 

Sam didn't care about how anyone felt about him, whether it was from how much a deadbeat he was or how psychotic and revengeful he was. He wanted Lilith's head on a plate. He wanted to see her gasp in pain at his hands. But what he wanted mostly was his brother back. He missed his brother's awful jokes, his pornographic mind. He missed his brother period. But if he couldn't get Dean back, he thought he might as well go onto the next best thing.

There was a possible lead on Lilith; multiple tropical storms in one area and crazy cattle mutilations. Sam even found an interview about a woman who thought a town was overrun by crazy black-eyed people, and that her daughter ran the whole business. The police claim that her husband, daughter, and son were killed along with the mailman and the next door neighbor. The police think she did the murders, but instead of putting her in custody they put her in a mental institute; the perfect place for Sam to go and ask some questions. But first he had to clean himself up a bit.

 

 

Chapter 5: A Hunt

 

After a quick shower and a very long brushing, to get rid of that rancid beer smell, Sam finally headed off towards the institute to talk to the girl.

Sam arrived at the hospital dressed in his white costume, hair slicked back in a little bit if gel. He was proud if himself for cleaning up so well. Sam walked through the double doors.

"Hello! My name is Andy Gibb. I'm here to consult with the girl who claimed her daughter helped a group of black eyed people attack her town!" Sam said to the man at the front desk.

"Andy Gibb as in the lead singer of the Bee Gees?"

"Yes sir!" Sam smiled. "My father was a big fan!"

"I see that. Do you have any paperwork?"

Sam pulled out his FBI credentials. "Is this good enough?"

The man looked at the card, then back at Sam, then at the card again. "Why is an FBI agent wearing our uniform?"

"If you were a patient, how would you feel if a tall man in a black suit came and asked you some questions?"

"Good point!" The man pushed a big blue bottom on the counter and the doors beside Sam clicked. "Room 221"

"Thanks" Sam said as he headed through the doors.

Sam went into an elevator to head to the second floor. It was awfully cold in there. Actually too cold. Sam could actually see his breath. Thinking like a hunter Sam assumed it was a ghost. Every part if his body told him to hunt the bitch down. 'That's what Dean would want'' Sam thought. But he shook it off. 'They can take care of themselves for once' Sam didn't care. He had his own problem to worry about, one word kept flowing through his mind, Lilith!

Sam saw the numbers on the side of the door. '221'. Sam opened the doors as a women in white, with blonde hair, turned to look at him. She was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Tasha Freely?" Sam asked politely as he could. He closed the door behind him.

"Yes." She answered. Sam could tell she was scared, so he put on his polite smile.

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam never lied about his name to the victim of a case. He felt bad, whether or not he was being a dick head at the time! He still had a heart. "I'm here to ask some questions about your experience." She looked away to look back out the window.

"I've already explained this to the police and doctors. They don't believe me... Why should you?"

Sam walked up in front of her and squatted down. "Trust me, I'll believe you."

She looked up at Sam, and looked in his eyes. She was a mom for a long time and could see pain in anyone's eyes. She could see that Sam was in a lot of pain. "My daughter" she began. "She wasn't human. I can't explain it, but she just wasn't. Neither were the neighbors. They had black eyes, and watched us every moment. Then my daughter, she... Started to command things from us. My husband.... He tried to... Discipline her from demanding things, but she... Snapped his neck." Tasha froze, tears coming down her eyes. "She did it right in front of me and my son, Alexander. He was heartbroken. He kept asking her why she did that! My son was only 6 years old! Every time he asked, she said 'Daddy wouldn't listen. No he wouldn't!' After a couple of days we tried to do as she asked... But she was so psychotic! My son ran over to the neighbors to ask for help. I shouldn't have let him go! They brought him in with their black eyes, and my daughter just walked up to him and slit his..." She burst into tears. "I screamed and ran upstairs! I called the police. I heard screaming downstairs. I stayed up there, so I wouldn't see what was happening. By the time the police got here, all of them. They were each stabbed. But my daughter, she wasn't touched. She just laid there on the floor, lifeless, no blood nothing! Like whatever was in her, just left, and took her soul with them." Sam immediately knew what happened to the demons... Ruby! 'So she's still around' He thought.

"This may seem very hard to answer, but did your daughter have pure white eyes? Nothing else just white?" Sam asked trying to keep her calm.

"Periodically, yes. How did you know that?"

"Just a wild guess! Alright that's all I needed! Thank you for your time. I'm sorry for your loss." With that Sam headed out through the doors.

When Sam got back to the front desk, he asked for the papers on Tasha. The man handed them to Sam and he went out the double doors to the impala. Before he got into the seat, he turned to look at the building with the same aching feeling of hunting down that ghost in the elevator. 'Just let me catch this bitch! I'll come back! I promise' Sam said to himself, as he sat in the drivers seat and drove off.

*

Sam got back at the motel at sundown. He sat down at the table to go through Tasha's file. He had to work fast, before Lilith could get the chance to leave. He couldn't risk being so close, and letting her go like that. He needed to get revenge for his brother.

After Sam went through Tasha files, finding nothing of interest, he decided he would go over to the town, where she lived.

*

Sam saw the big house that once belonged to Tasha with its white picket fence, and mowed lawn! 'At least they got to live their apple pie life' Sam though as he walked under the caution tape and into the house.

The police had already marked the spots where the evidence once lay. But, as every hunter would know, the always miss something. Sam looked beside the front door; Sulfur. A typical sign of a demon. Sam was in the right place.

Sam heard a bang from within the house. He froze and pulled out his knife. The same knife that Ruby once made that could actually kill a demon, but sadly it's host as well. He looked around the room searching for someone, something. Then he heard it again. This time if came from upstairs. Sam quietly, but quickly ran up the stairs.

He stood at the top of the stairs doing the same thing he did downstairs, searching. Then another bang, this time coming from the bedroom to his left. He tiptoed towards the room. He reached the bedroom and slowly entered the room.

It was empty. Absolutely abandoned. No furniture, not even any carpet surrounded the floor. Sam wondered how that was even possible when they took Tasha only 4 days ago. Why would they clear this whole room out?

Sam heard the door behind him creak a bit, but before he couldn't even turn around he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

 

Chapter 6: Tortured at this same time

 

Everyday Alastair made his torturing more difficult to endure. First he would take a knife and cut little marks on Dean's legs or arms. Then he would cut deeper and deeper everyday. But today Alastair was experimenting. See Dean was in Hell and Hell could play tricks on anyone! Even play with their mind and use things that may look like family, but isn't. And you could kill, torture, do anything to them and they would believe it! And that's just what Alastair did!

Dean stood there all chained and looked up at the sound of Hell's door opening. But this time Alastair wasn't alone. It was a tall figure very broad. The way he walked was so familiar, but Dean couldn't put his tongue on it. Then he could see Alastair appear out of the shadows smiling with his hands holding the hands of the tall shadow that were tied behind his back. The hands were veiny, they looked very similar to Sammy's. "No" Dean thought.

Alastair pushed the figure out of the shadows. It was indeed Sam! When Sam saw Dean he immediately began to fight back. He tried to free his hands from Alastair's grip and tried to remove the towel inside of his mouth. "Stop!" Dean said. "Leave him alone!" Dean for a minute forgot he was even in Hell.

Sam stopped fighting and Alastair just smiled. "Aren't you wondering how the hell Sammy got here in the first place?"

"Your damn straight. But I wanna here it from him."

Alastair ripped off the towel in his mouth and released his hands. Sam ran over to Dean in an effort to free him from his binds. "Oh Dean, what did they do to you!"

"Sammy... How?" Dean asked. A tear fall down his face.

"Dean, I'm sorry! I tried to help you but she wouldn't let me!"

"Who?"

"A crossroads demon, obviously Dean!" Alastair said waiting for Sam to get to the point.

"She said she couldn't free you from Hell but she could help me get the next best thing. She would kill Lilith and let me be with you! Of course, I had to go to Hell for that!"

"SAM!!!!! Why? You shouldn't have done that!"

"Yes Dean, I did! You have taken care of me since I was born, it's your goal to watch after me! Why can't I return the favor?"

"Sam... Not like th..." Dean said before he was cut off by Alastair.

"Ok enough of this chit chat!" Alastair picked up a rusty knife on the floor, walked over to Sam and stabbed him in his back, the same way Jake stabbed Sam.

"NO!" Dean said!

"I'll stop! I'll heal him and send him straight upstairs, where he deserves to be Dean. All you have to do is except my offer!"

"I will never do anything for you!"

"That's fine!" Then Alastair continued to shove the knife deeper and deeper!

*

Sam woke up with his hands strapped to a bed, a very hard and uncomfortable bed! Two men, with black eyes entered the room smiling. A female walked into the room between them. She had blonde hair and wore a white gown. Her eyes were blue, and honestly Sam found her very attractive!

"Who are you." Sam asked with his scolding face. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, to show nothing but white eyes. "Lilith" he said.

"Oh look at the Stanford kid... So smart!"

"What do you want!"

"I should be asking you the same question. I'm just here doing my own thing, when one of my boys calls me up and tells me that our very own Sammy Winchester is in town, looking for a girl with white eyes. I didn't even want anything from you, but instead you go on asking for trouble!"

"Why wouldn't I? You sent my brother to Hell!"

"You did."

"What?"

"You sent your brother to Hell! If you didn't get stabbed in the back, Dean would have never made that deal!"

"You think I purposely got stabbed? I didn't have a choice!"

Lilith pulled out a knife. "No, see you had the chance to kill Jake, but instead you let him lay there, with a knife right beside him."

"How did you know that?"

"You don't think Azazel was watching you? He watched everything you did on that deserted rat hole, and he told me everything, knowing what you would be destined for!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam said eyeing the knife Lilith played with in her hands.

"I've already said too much." She walked closer to Sam and whispered in his ear seductively. "You won't live to find out!" She stabbed Sam in the arm with the knife.

*

The fake Sam screamed Dean's name as Alastair shoved the knife deeper into his spine. "Dean please! Stop him, just do as he asks!" Sam spoke as blood dropped down his lips. Sam's mouth became very bloody and every word he word he said, Sam would spit blood all over Dean.

Dean cried. "I can't Sammy, I just can't!"

Sam slumped over and Alastair pulled out the knife. Sam fell on the floor.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed. "If I ever get out of here, I'm gonna kill you! And you won't come back here either!"

"Ooooh! I'm so scared! Dean you couldn't kill me, no one can! By the way.. Sammy didn't tell you the whole story."

"What?"

"See, to put Lilith's head on a plate, he didn't just have to join you in Hell."

"I don't... Understand."

"Sam wasn't the only soul he offered that demon into putting in the pit.

*

Lilith twisted the knife deeper into Sam's arm, until she could see the tip of the knife on the other side. Sam screamed in pain knowing that this time Dean wouldn't come in and save him.

"See now Sam I just wanted to talk!" Lilith said with a disturbing smile.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said trying not to think about the knife sticking up out of his arm. "They why did you try to kill me with your white mist crap?"

Lilith tilted her head. "Cause I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That it wouldn't work. It was kind of a... tease you could say. You would be so confused about what happened, that you would dig into it some more! Your little bitch Ruby would've got you hooked and you would do what you were born to do!"

"Get hooked on what?"

"That's information I'm not dumb enough to give!

"Your stories are pathetic! You're making them up as you go!"

Lilith pulled the knife out of Sam's arm and held it to his neck. "Would you like to hear a little tale Sammy?"

"Don't call me Sammy."

"Once upon a time there were 2 brothers destined for greatness. Their mother was killed on the ceiling of her 6th month old son with fire! They grew up hunting monsters, and looking for the one that killed their mother with their dead beat of a Father!"

"Stop it!"

"One of the brothers had special powers. His brother began to think he was turning into a monster. When looking for that monster, one of the brothers got stuck and abandoned in a little town, with people that had special powers like him. That's when he found out that demon blood ran through his body."

"Shut up!"

"Now the little brother was stabbed right in front of his big bro. He was so upset he sold his soul to go to Hell for him. Now that brother is in Hell, and here the brother now sits awaiting his own death."

"You wouldn't kill me! Like you said I'm 'destined for greatness'."

Lilith stood at him with a blank expression. She pulled out Sam's cell phone. "You're going to tell Bobby where you're at, but you're not going to tell him why."

"Why should I?"

"Cause you don't think I can I go into Hell and make Dean's hell even worse?" She put the phone to Sam's ear.

"Hey Bobby I need your help on a case." Sam said. Lilith heard talking on the other end and showed Sam the address. Sam told Bobby the address, and laughed. "Yeah it's a real funky town." Lilith pulled the phone away and hung up.

"Thanks for cooperating!" Lilith said with a smile, and Sam returned with a irritated smirk. "And I'm pretty sure somehow in those few sentences you managed to have warned him."

Sam's smirk went away. "Why do you want him here anyways?"

"Cause when he's going to come back, you're going to be dead!" Lilith said. Then she took her knife and slit Sam's throat as blood pooled around her.

*

 

Alastair managed to bring as much family and friends as he possibly could to get Dean to break, but he wouldn't. So he had to bring out the big guns.

"Dad?" Dean said as John walked out of the shadows. He wasn't cuffed or tied like the others. Dean could tell by the look on his face, he wasn't happy.

"Dean."

"How did you.... I thought you went upstairs?"

"I did, until your brother sent me back here."

"What?"

"All because of you. You were selfish, and just had to sell your soul!"

"Dad, you're the one that told me to look out for Sammy!"

"I also told you that would have to kill him!"

"Might! I didn't see the need to!"

"That's exactly it Dean! You're too blind to see what monster he really is! You didn't bring back Sam, you brought back the same thing you and I hunt!"

"Don't you say that! Sammy is your son!"

"Was my son. Sam isn't Sam anymore! He doesn't even have our blood in him!"

"What?" John turned around and shook his head. "Dad please! What are you talking about?"

"He isn't my son anymore either, just take me out of here." John said talking to Alastair

"Dad, don't leave me here!"

"Fine, you want me to stay here, you want to get off the rack! Listen to him! Hell knows you won't to me! So maybe you'll trust a demon, the same way your brother did!" And with that John just walked out.

*

"I'LL DO IT!" Dean said the next day of torture. Alastair had just shoved a knife into Dean's lung.

"What's that?"

"I'll do it you son of a bitch!" Alastair snapped his fingers and Dean was unchained. His lung was patched up, and Dean felt great, but there was that pit in his stomach that told him he shouldn't have said yes.

Then Alastair had him go to work. He tortured innocent souls that were in the same predicament as Dean; chained to a wall and tortured. Everyday Dean tortured them, souls that had no reason to be in Hell. And the ones that did, Dean wasn't allowed to do that part... Yet.

 

Chapter 7: Coming Up

 

Dean was just about to torture another soul. He'd lost count of how many souls he took in that pit. And in total honestly, he liked it... He liked the feeling of power, and liked the feeling of not being the victim for a change.. But there was this pain in his stomach.. No his heart... That told him to stop doing it. He saved people for a living. It hurt him every time he couldn't save someone. And now he was practically killing them.

He woke up in a dark box. He couldn't see anything. He felt in his pocket, pulling out a lighter. He had no idea how it got there. He opened the cap and lit it up. He was indeed in a wooden box, surrounded by piles of dirt with little pink worms crawling and wiggling. Dean felt a little grossed out when he felt one crawl inside his shirt. A shirt... Not one that was torn up by the hell hound, or was all that dirty. Maybe he was still in Hell, and maybe Alastair wanted to torture him a little more, even though he already got his way. But still Dean dug. He managed to dig through the box and crawl his way up. When Dean was out he looked out towards the grassy plains and to the fallen trees that circled around his... Grave... He presumed. If he was up and alive, he needed to find his way back to Sam and Bobby. But first he was thirsty. He'd never been sincerely thirsty. His throat ached for water. So Dean walked.

He came across an abandoned gas station. Dean called, as best as his dry throat could, and looked around. No one was here. Thankfully a few bottles of water still sat in the store's fridge. He grabbed all the supplies he possibly could and just has he was about to head out, a high pitched whistled echoed pounding against Dean's eardrums. It screamed as Dean felt to his knees with his hand cupping his ears. Finally it stopped, and Dean ran out the store faster than he ever had before.

When he was out of the station he noticed a run down car that sat in the grass. He walked over to it, hoping it still had gas. Sure enough, after jump starting it, the car began to run. Dean revved up the engine and left his grave, in hopes of finding a telephone booth.

"Hello?" Bobby said, when Dean finally found a phone and called him.

"Bobby?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Bobby it's Dean." Bobby hung up. Dean was stubborn and called him back.

"If you ever call me again you son of a bitch, I'll rip your throat out."

"Bobby listen to me! Please. It's me I swear! I don't know where I am or how I'm up and walking, but I'm here and I need to talk to you." It was quiet on the other line. "Bobby?"

"I'm here boy." He heard some noises. "I know where you're at. Just head south west and you'll figure it out."

"Thanks Bobby." Bobby hung up. So Dean listened to him, and heading towards Bobby's salvage yard.

*

When Dean got there it looked basically the same as when he had left. The only thing different was what cars sat there. One in particular, his black, 4 door, 67 Chevrolet Impala, was there rusting and the paint loosing it's shine. Dean was dumbfounded. 'No one, leaves my baby left to rot' he thought. 'How could Sam let this happen.'

When Dean opened the door to Bobby's house, no one was there. "Hello?" Dean called. As he walked around the corner he was surprised to have a splash of water in his face. "I'm not a demon, Bobby." Bobby appeared around the corner with a silver knife. "Or a shape shifter..." But Bobby didn't budge. Dean slowly walked up to him and took the knife away. He held out his arm and cut his wrist. It hurt yeah, but it also told Bobby the truth. He looked up, shrugged, and almost hit the ground when Bobby's huge force ran into him. He hugged him back hard and they wouldn't let go of each other for the longest time.

"How did you get out boy?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up in a box and crawled out of the pit. Why was I buried anyways?"

"Dean, Sam didn't want to go through with that."

"Speaking of which, why did he leave my car out there?"

"Dean..."

"What's going on with his head... Have you heard from him?"

"DEAN!" Bobby screamed. They were quiet for a while and Dean could tell something was wrong, very wrong. "I need to show you something." Dean followed Bobby up the stairs and into a bedroom. Bobby looked around in the closet and pulled something out. He handed it to Dean. It was Sam's jacket, his demon knife, his cell phone, and the amulet he gave to Dean on Christmas. Dean looked at Bobby with tears rushing down his face.

"He didn't.."

"No son, he didn't."

Dean felt to his knees in a loud sob. Bobby wanted to comfort the kid, but he thought it was best to leave Dean be, and do his thing.

Dean picked up the jacket and everything that lay on top of it. He gripped the jacket tight and pleaded for Sam to come back. Then he noticed something on the knife. A small bit of dried up blood was still stuck on the knife. He looked at it for a while, trying to think of a reasoning. Then it hit him. He put on his amulet that he hadn't seen for what seemed like years, rolled up Sam's jacket, put his phone and his knife in his pocket, and ran downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he sat down and went through Sam's contacts. His last call was to Bobby, and that was 3 weeks ago. He figured Bobby would be the only one to know what happened.

"Bobby." Dean said when he finally found him in the kitchen. "Why did all this happen?"

"I wish I knew. I remember sitting in the other room a d looking up some lore on a hunt for Rufus. Then I get a phone call from Sam about 3 or 4 weeks ago."

"3 weeks."

"What?"

"It's was 3 weeks ago."

"How did you know that?"

Dean held up the phone. "I checked through his phone."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah I guess it was 3 then. But when he called he seemed a little nervous. I asked him is something was wrong and he just laughed and said the warning code."

"Funky town?"

"Yeah. So I drove there as fast as I possibly could. And I found him. Tied to a table. You don't want to know what condition he was in Dean."

"Bobby please. I need to know what happened to my brother."

Bobby shook his head but kept going. "There was a hole in his arm, like whatever had him tortured him. His throat was... Cut... There was a lot of blood."

Dean looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Was there anything else there."

"There was. Sulfur."

Dean immediately knew who did this. Lilith. He ran out the door and went into his impala. Before he even started the car, he broke down into tears. Sam was gone, and it was all that white eyed bitches fault! But he knew that he needed to stay with Bobby for a while and try to get Baby's shine back. So he got out of the car and stood back a looked at it. He knew where to start.

 

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Visitor

 

Just 2 weeks later and Dean finally had the Impala looking like new. Every day the loss of his brother hurt him. But he knew as soon as he had the impala up and running that he could leave and find a way to bring him back. Dean had to go look for Bobby.

"Hey Bobby. I'm gonna head off for a while. There's this case that I think might be good to keep my mind off Sam. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Why don't I come with you?"

"No Bobby, I just have to do this one alone."

"Ok boy, but be safe." Bobby was suspicious.

"Of course Bobby. This one just seems like a Wendigo. It should only take a couple days." Dean smiled and headed out the doors and into the impala.

*

Dean stopped at a hotel not too far from where he had planned to be. He needed some rest. He had been driving all night, and he was starving. He decided to take a shower and order some pizza to his room. Before Dean got into the shower it got very chilly. At first Dean's hunting instincts kicked in and thought it was a ghost, but after realizing the air was turned down to 63 he decided to just hop in. While Dean was washing up, he thought he heard a voice. Slowly opening the curtain to grab the shotgun he always kept on the toilet seat, Dean noticed that no one was there. So he shook it off and continued to wash up. 

Dean opened the curtain and pulled a towel of the rack. He dried himself off a bit and walked over to the mirror. He noticed a distinct handprint and the word "don't" on it. Dean ran out of the bathroom and into his duffel bag to pull out his iron crowbar. He looked around and saw his father's journal sprawled on the floor. He slowly walked over to pick it up. When he did, a picture of him and his brother fell out of the front pocket. Dean sat there, looking at it for the longest time, a tear falling down his left cheek. He couldn't believe after all these years his brother was gone; without a goodbye, without anything. This just gave him more confidence to call on a crossroads demon. So Dean got dressed.

Just as Dean was about to leave he heard someone call his name. He quickly turned around with his gun pointed, but no one was there. It instantly became chilly in the room. Dean looked around for the crowbar in his bag but he felt breathing on his shoulder, and then a whisper. 

"Dean" a familiar voice said. Dean swung around with the crowbar and sent it hurdling through the spirit. He didn't get the chance to see what it looked like, but Dean didn't want to find out. He bolted towards the door. "Dean please?" This time Dean realized who it was.

"Sammy?" Dean said turning around. There his little brother stood, flickering in a dull light. 

Sam sighed. "Finally. Do you know how long I tried to get through to you?"

Dean just smiled and ran over to hug his brother, but he just walked right through him. Both Sam and Dean frowned. "Sammy, how are you here? Bobby he..."

"I have no idea Dean. But I sure as hell can tell you how I'm dead."

"Lilith?" Dean asked.

"Lucky guess" Sam scoffed. Dean missed Sam's bratty answers. 

"Dean, don't do it."

"Do what?" But Dean already knew what Sam was going on about.

"You know what. You can't always bring me back. Especially since you just got out of the pit!"

"Sam, I have to."

"No you don't Dean. What's the problem with this; what we have here?" 

"Sammy you're a ghost."

"But I bet you won't get rid of me."

"I don't even know how to make sure you stay with me Sam." There was a long pause before Sam walked over to the coffee table and handed Dean the necklace Sam gave him for Christmas. 

"Don't leave this behind." He winked and flashed for a moment and then disappeared. 

 

Chapter 9: A Different Perspective

Sam had died many times before, but he never actually became a ghost. Being a ghost gave him a different look on things. When Dean went on hunts, Sam could see the things Dean could not. Sam could tell Dean was grateful he was back, and thought of it has a good hunting weapon too, but Sam could also see Dean was hurt. Granted Sam was still with him, but he was dead and that was probably what killed Dean inside. 

Sam was very grateful that Dean had not brought him back. Of course Sam wanted to be able to open doors and not walk through them, to be able to actually pick up a drink and drink it, and to hug his brother again, but Dean didn't deserve to go to Hell again for that. It hurt Sam to see his brother like this, worrying about Sam in the ghostly world. Sometimes, when Dean thought Sam wasn't in the room, Sam found him crying for his brother back. He would pray, to their mom and their Dad and often Sam heard him ask God for forgiveness. He knew Dean never prayed; he'd actually never heard him pray. Sam knew Dean was really taking it hard and wondered how long it would take before Dean would snap, and Sam wouldn't be able to help. But it wasn't the worst part.

Sam had this gut in his stomach; an itch he just couldn't scratch. Just one word, or name, that echoed through his lifeless brain; Lilith. He wanted to tear her limb from limb. Every ounce in Sam's body told him to kill her, for what she did to Dean and himself, but Sam knew how that would turn out. He would become the same thing they hunted. He would become a vengeful spirit. He didn't want to put him through that, because he knew Dean couldn't get rid of his little brother. Dean would most likely have Bobby to make that horrible decision, and Bobby would do it too, but it would hurt him and Sam couldn't put that many people down. 

 

Chapter 10: A Not So Happy Reunion 

After 4 weeks with his brother knowing that he was around, Dean finally decided to tell Bobby. Sam was surprised it took him that long and he didn't like how Dean told him!

"Sammy, I'm gonna leave you up here ok?" Dean said after he walked up the stairs and into the room. He put the amulet on the desk. 

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam said nervously when he flashed into sight. He was worried that he was going to make a deal, and make sure Sam wasn't around. 

"I have to talk to Bobby. I think it would be easier if you weren't flashing in and out. I'll bring him up here I promise." Dean looked very determined. Before he was dragged to Hell Dean had such a great humor. He always smiled and made sarcastic jokes to Sam. Now Dean lost all happiness. It was almost as if any hope just left his soul. It looked like he just didn't want to live anymore. But Sam couldn't be mad at his brother for that. He was the same way when his brother was gone. His focus was to get Dean back or die trying, and part of that was getting revenge on that white eyed bitch! 

Sam shook his head and Dean walked out. Sam wanted so bad to hear what they said, but Sam didn't have as much power as the ghosts they hunted. He couldn't just pick up the amulet and walk out there. Or could he? 

He sat there for what seemed like hours trying to pick up the necklace and managed to pick it up. He looked at the clock. Only 15 minutes had passed. Sam was sure he was in there for at least 2 hours.

When Sam walked down the steps he could already hear the screaming match going on in the kitchen.

"Bobby just listen, please." That was another thing Dean had started doing. He never said "please" if it didn't benefit him with sex or a free drink, now he was saying it for everything. 

"How the Hell am I supposed to listen to you? You get up and leave and tell me you'll be gone for a few days, and don't show up in 4 weeks! You were already messed up boy. I thought you made a damn deal! And now you tell me Sam is back as a spirit?"

"Don't talk to me like I don't already know that! I knew I was at the edge of the cliff and no one knew when I would jump! I just need you to support me here."

Bobby shook his head. "Well what is he holding on to then? I burnt his bones."

Dean pointed upstairs, behind where Sam was. Sam made sure Dean didn't see him snooping. "The amulet Sam gave me for Christmas. He's tied to that."

"Well you ready then?" Bobby asked.

Dean was surprised. "Ready for what?"

"You know what boy!"

"Bobby I can't do that! Sam hasn't done anything wrong. He's still a hunter and he's still my brother!"

"You know better than anyone 'what's dead should stay dead' and Sam just needs peace now. I don't want to, but Sam will go vengeful, and you know that. He already had beef with Lilith, and then she killed him." Just that name alone got Sam angry. His anger lit up the room and the lights flickered and blew. Dean and Bobby looked around. Sam walked down the stairs, allowing the boys to be able to see him. 

Sam smiled. "Hey Bobby," Bobby smiled back and went in for a hug and realized it wasn't a good idea. Sam could see Bobby's expression. He was surprised. It looked like he didn't believe Dean until he saw Sam himself.

"How the hell are you still here?"

Sam shook his head. "I wish I knew. I just remember Lilith slitting my throat and waking up staring at my body. Then you came in and something was pulling me away from the place. After a while I realized I was chained to this." Sam held up the necklace. "I wanted to talk to you Bobby but it's nearly impossible. I don't know how spirits do it!"

At that moment Dean and Bobby realized how strong Sam was. He was strong enough to take the thing he was tethered to, wherever he wanted. And that could be extremely dangerous. Bobby knew the obvious solution, which was a choice he didn't want to make. Dean knew too but he didn't want to think of it, so he didn't know what to do. He'd hoped that it wouldn't come to that. 

Sam noticed their quiet expressions. "So Bobby. How are you lately?" Bobby took that by surprise. He wasn't the one to be asked that. "I'm good now, knowing that you're here with us. How are you son?"

"Dead." Sam laughed. Neither Dean or Bobby found it funny. Sam noticed that no one laughed and continued. "For a ghost I feel pretty good. I help out a lot you know? I can see the ghosts before Dean can and it makes the job easier." 

Dean nodded. "Yeah I guess you are a good tool. But seriously Sam. How do you feel?" Bobby and Sam gave him both a look. 

"Excuse me?" Bobby asked. 

"It's a weird feeling. Not a feeling you'd expect. But I guess it's kinda cool. Not worrying about having to die every time we go on a hunt. But then there is you. There are 3 feelings that I have to deal with everyday. The ghostly feeling, which like I said is weird. And then having to worry about you all the time Dean. I know you're taking this hard which makes you even more vulnerable than you've ever been before." Sam stopped talking but everyone else kept staring.

"Well?" Dean asked voice high. 

"Well what?" Sam said. 

"What's that third thing?" Bobby asked sternly. 

Shoot, Sam didn't want to bring up that third thing. "Lilith." He said quietly hoping no one heard him, but they did.

"What do you mean by 'Lilith'?" Dean asked, voice even higher. 'Sammy' Dean thought 'don't go all vengeful on me'.

"It's like this rage," Sam started, "that just won't go away. It's calling for me to kill her. It's hard to.. Explain I guess." It went quiet.

"Well" Dean said breaking a long painful silence. "We should get going. There's this job I found in Iowa. Something happened in a mental hospital not too long ago. Seems like its a recurring thing." Bobby shot Dean a look, which Sam noticed.

Trying to make the scene less awkward, Sam said "Yeah we probably should. See ya later Bobby." He smiled and flickered out. The amulet dropped to the floor. Dean picked it up and put it around his neck.

"I hate it when he does that." He said.

"Dean." Bobby called with pain in his voice. When Dean turned around, Bobby gave him his you-know-what-you-have-to-do look.

"I know" Dean whimpered and he walked up the stairs to grab his things.

 

Chapter 11: A Dead Past

When he got into the drivers seat, he looked over to the passenger side, hoping to see that door open and his brother's overly sized legs squeeze inside. But Sam had only flashed in.

"So what's up with this case?" Sam was too happy for a ghost. Dean remembered when he went to Hell, and the amount of pain he went through, and not once was he as giddy as Sam was.

Dean huffed. "Well it's definitely a spirit, that much I can tell. People have been complaining about cold spots and lights flickering.

"Good at least I can come in handy." That was another thing. It was obvious Sam thought he was only a tool. Dean didn't know how many times he told his brother that dead or alive he's family, and he will always matter. "It seems like it goes right through one ear and out the other." Dean thought. which was true, because all Sam could think about was Lilith.

"Yeah, about 6 people have died in the last month! 22 patients were ganked in the past 8 months." Sam froze, as much as a ghost would. that was before...

"Hey Dean, what did you say this place was called?"

"Mount Pleasure Mental Health. Why?"

"No reason. I think I've heard about this case before."

"And you neglected to mention it to me?"

Sam gave Dean the puppy eyes he always used, to get Dean to cave. "You were in Hell Dean." Anytime they talked about that time was when Sam's happiness seemed to fade. Dean noticed, he noticed the pain in his eyes, so he hated bringing it up. To be honest, Dean didn't care to talk about Hell either, so he quickly changed the subject.

"So, uh, how are you, really Sam?"

"Dean, why does that question keep coming up?"

"Cause I'm worried about you ok? Not many of us have had the chance of being a ghost and are still talking."

"Stop worrying about me ok? I mean it Dean, I'm better that I have been in a very long time. I'm great! The real question is if you are ok. None of us have gone to Hell either."

"I don't feel like talking about it Sammy." Dean said staring directly at the road.

"You aren't ok and you're not gonna get any better keeping it inside." Dean was about to crack. For months he tried not to cry in front of his brother.

"Sammy please? I cant!"

"Dean..."

"Damn it Sam!" A tear fell down his face as he looked over at Sam. "I did things I'm not proud of down there ok? Things that we try to stop. Everyday I was tortured," Dean voice grew angrier as his face became wetter, "and beaten. I was forced Sammy, forced to do something terrible. I... I cant talk about this right now. Can we just please take care of this case?" Dean whipped off the tears and looked at Sam's sorrowful face.

"Dean I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He laughed. "UGH. Looked at me. I'm one big sob story. So you said you knew about this case before? Anything that you'd like to share with the class?"

"I'll tell you more when we get to the motel. We need to do some research anyways." Sam said, worried about what Dean might think of him if he found out that he ditched this case to go after Lilith when he was... Alive.

The rest of the car ride, Dean blared his Metallica tape drumming along to the music on his steering wheel. They didn't talk to each other along the way.

*

"Hey Sam, look at this!" Dean called. He found something that peaked a hunters interest. When Sam appeared, he continued. "There was this patient named," he looked closer at the laptop, "Tasha Freely. Says that she was talking about a lot of people dying and that she saw them all have black eyes. But get this, her daughter didn't. She had pure white eyes."

Lights started to flash and explode. The TV became snowy, and the room got very cold. Dean grabbed his sawed off, filled with rock salt bullets. He turned to Sam and saw the problem. He noticed that Sam was very angry, with pure hatred in his eyes. "Sammy, you ok?"

Sam shook it off. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. What's this thing with Tasha?" He was nervous, because Tasha was the last human he talked to before he died.

""They found her dead on the floor a week ago." Sam flinched. "Her throat was slit. Guess that's the bio for all the vic's."

"We better get over there and check this out then." Sam was eager to get this over with, hopefully without Dean knowing about his pointless time here.

"Sounds like a plan."

*

When they got there, Sam noticed the same desk clerk that was there before, this time more panicky and worried.

"Hello sir." Dean said, making the man jump. Sam made sure no one could see him.

"Hello. Are you here to check in?"

"No, no, no. I'm with the Feds." Dean held up his fake FBI badge. "I'm here about the latest murders."

"It's about damn time. One of you guys showed up months ago. And you think the bastard stayed to look into what's been going on lately? Tell your pal, Andy Gibb, to screw himself. He could've saved a lot of people instead of investigating that dumbass Tasha Freely case. Now she's dead along with them." He paused to catch his breath. "I'm sorry I had to get that out."

"Ah, it's alright. To tell you the truth, I think he's one of our worst agents." Dean had no idea who this 'Andy Gibb' guy was, besides the lead singer of the Bee Gees. Then it hit him, only Sam could do something that stupid. He would be the only hunter to go after Lilith anyways.

"Well if you can," the man said, breaking Dean's train of thought, "tell your boss they might want to get rid of him." he pushed a button. "Go to room 221. That was Tasha Freely's room, before... There should be someone in there to help you." Dean smiled and walked through the now open doors.

When Dean got into the elevator, he thought now would be a good time to talk to "Andy".

"Hey Sam, was that your dumbass, naming yourself after a legendary rock member?"

"I told him Dad was a big fan." Sam said appearing at his side.

"Sammy you lied to me. You were here before, weren't you? You talked to Tasha? Your mind was so dead-set on killing Lilith that you ditched a case?" The elevator shook, and the lights flickered. Then it occurred to Dean that every time Lilith was mentioned, was when strange things would happen, when Sam became very angry. Sam, was vengeful.

Thankfully, the elevator stopped shaking, and the doors opened. Sam quickly flickered out, and Dean walked to room 221. 

Although it had been a week since Tasha died, it was quite a gruesome scene. Blood splattered the walls and windows. Bed sheets and pillows were covered in a red liquid.

"Who are you?" a deep voice called, from the corner of the room. "You shouldn't be here!" The man wore a neat suit, which was obviously ironed before he came here, with a nametag that read 'Eddie' clipped on it. Unfortunately for Dean, the suit was 3 times too small, and the Eddie was very sweaty. He was also very short.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir." Dean said, trying hard not to laugh at the Oompa-Loompa looking man. "I'm here investigating the recent murders." Dean held up his badge.

"Recent my ass. You guys could've come sooner. This have been going on for years! Most of my patients have died, and you people don't give a damn!" Every time he yelled, sweat spit from his face onto Dean's.

"We're very sorry for that. But I am here now." Dean talked calmly to him to him, to prevent anymore spit takes. "Can you tell me what's been happening here?"

"What the Hell does it look like?" More sweat... "My people are dying!"

"Sir please. We can only help if you're calm. Please tell me everything you know." Dean hated being this nice, that was Sam's job."

"I know that my patients are getting their throats cut. That's pretty much it." He was much calmer this time.

"These may seem like weird questions, but it would be great if you could answer them, that would be great!"

"Throw it at me."

"Have you experienced any cold spots, lights flickering, maybe the smell of sulfur?"

"Why the hell..."

"Sir, please!" Dean spat. He was becoming impatient.

"Come to think of it, it has been pretty chilly lately. Patients keep complaining about it being too cold. Our heating system isn't working."

"And flickering lights?"

"Sometimes yes. But isn't that an electrical matter?"

"Anything smell like sulfur or rotting eggs?"

"Uh... No?"

"Ok well thank you. Can you tell me where the bodies have been taken?"

"Some are at the morgue across the street. Other's have been cremated for personal reasons." How ironic?

"Thank you again." Dean quickly left the room.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam said after appearing in the elevator.

"For what?"

"Leaving you to deal with that sweaty guy back there." Dean laughed.

"You should be Sammy." They chuckled. Together they walked out the front doors, noticing the desk clerk's second glance at 'Andy'.

*

When they got to the morgue, it was pretty straight forward. They walked into an office surrounded by doors with signs by every one. Dean saw the door to the bodies, and before he walked inside he heard a high pitched voice.

"Where are you going?" He turned around to see a gorgeous brunette. Her eyes were a beautiful baby blue, and her hips were very curvy. She was wearing skin tight pants, which showed every curve and muscle. Her breasts were very large, and "wooh that ass" he thought. "Sir?" She asked again. Dean walked over and noticed her name tag.

"I'm sorry, Robyn. I'm here to see the bodies of the mental institute across the street."

"Do you have any paperwork, or tags?" Dean noticed a slight lip bit when she finished talking 'Jackpot' he though.

He help up his credentials. "Does this count?" He said with a wink.

"Of course." She said kindly. "There's no one in there so do as you must. Here's the paperwork for the latest deaths." She handed him the files. They smiled at each other and Dean walked into the room.

"So what's the number?" Sam said when they got into the room, surrounded by dead bodies.

"huh?"

"The number?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at the folder." The top folder had a phone number signed by 'R'.

"He shoots, he scores." Dean said as Sam rolled his eyes.

As they checked each body, they noticed the same thing every time. Each one had a slit throat. There wasn't anything that Dean didn't already know. So he checked the autopsies. Same thing. Nothing really out of the ordinary. So he decided to do some research.

 

 

Chapter 12: Farewell

Dean was on the laptop for 2 hours and nothing was coming up. He searched "homicide in Mount Pleasure" and "Mount Pleasure Murders". There was literally nothing!

"Sammy!" Dean called. "What am I doing wrong here?"

"You've searched homicides and murders right?" Sam said appearing in the seat in front of him. Dean shook his head yes. "So maybe it wasn't. Try suicide." Dean typed.

"Bingo!"

"You're welcome."

Dean didn't acknowledge him. "Mariah Tyler committed suicide on May 24, 1992. She was found dead on the floor of her room in the asylum, surrounded by a pool of blood with a piece of glass in her hand. She had cut her throat." Dean scrolled down and saw disturbing pictures, enforcing him to scroll faster. Apparently she was already on suicide watch, which was the reason why she was there. Says that she was buried in the Mountain Hills Graveyard, not 2 miles from here."

"Well grab the salt and the matched and lets get this over with." Sam said, almost jumping from the seat, and quickly disappeared. Dean grabbed his jacket and headed towards the Impala.

 

The Mountain Hills Graveyard was much bigger than they thought, and they did not kindly organize the names. Finally they found Mariah. Dean dug. He hated this part, especially since Sam couldn't help.

After about 4 hours, Dean finally reached the coffin. He jumped out of the hole and poured in the salt and gasoline. Sam flickered by Dean's side before he lit up Mariah's corpse. Dean threw in the match.

"You know Sammy, I might have to do this to you. Then I'd loose 2 things in my life." He looked at the amulet around his next.

"Dean I..."

"You're going vengeful man. I can see that. I can see the anger and hatred. I know you cant stop thinking about Lil... her."

Sam looked at the burning body of Mariah Tyler, knowing that very soon that would be him. He couldn't deny that he was angry, it overpowered him. Dean was right, he was vengeful. It would be the hardest thing for Dean to do, but because of him, he had to. That killed Sam inside, knowing that he let his brother down again.

The flame disappeared and Mariah's corpse was burnt to a crisp. Dean shoveled the dirt back in, and went back to the car.

*

As Dean was packing his things, he heard a faint whisper.

"Dean," he turned around to see Sam.

"Hey Sammy. You ok?"

"No, no I'm not." Sam felt something building inside him, and nearly jumped when he felt a tear fall down his face. He could do that? "What you said back there, was all true."

Dean frowned. "Sammy, I get that..."

"Dean no. Please don't come up with some lame excuse to keep me here." Sam turned around grabbed a bowl on the desk in the motel room. He held out his hand gesturing toward the amulet.

"No."

Sam didn't say anything. He just cried silent tears as he held his hand out. Dean dropped the necklace in his hand and Sam put it in the bowl. "You knew you'd have to."

Dean burst into tears. "Sammy I cant."

Sam smiled. "It's Sam. Sammy is a..."

"Chubby 12 year old." Dean cut him off, but did not smile back.

"Dean please. Take this pain away. The pain I suffered through everyday. The anger, the hatred. I couldn't stand watching you hurt because I was hurt. I... I'm gonna loose it Dean. That ghost you..."

"We."

"We took care of, will be me soon, I know it. I can't go through that. I cant watch you keep going through this." The tears kept flowing from both the brothers.

"Sammy I..."

"Please."

Dean pulled out his lighter and stared at it. Slowly he looked up at Sam. "I knew I'd have to, but not this soon."

"Dean, can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Go to Lisa and marry her. Teach Ben things that a father would teach. Live that normal white picket fence life with them. Keep in touch with Bobby, but leave hunting, forever. And most importantly, don't forget about me."

"How could I forget?" Dean picked up the lighter and a flame appeared. "Hey Sam."

"Yeah?"

"We are real pansy's."

Sam laughed. "Yea we are. But you know what will make you a man again?"

"What?"

"Having one last 1-night stand with that chick Robyn." He pointed to the filed still on the table.

Dean smiled. "What else is there to do, little brother?"

Sam smiled back. "Jerk."

"Bitch." And with that Dean slowly put the lighter to the necklace and watched as his little brother turned to ash. At that moment Dean saw all their memories flash through his head. The time when Sam took his first steps to Dean, when they stuffed the Legos in the air vent, went they carved their names on the dashboard of the Impala. He knew those last words were Sam's official farewell. Dean wanted to lay down and cry for days, but that wasn't what Sammy wanted. So he called Robyn.

 

Chapter 13: Heaven

Sam always wondered what Heaven was like, though he thought he was headed straight downstairs.

Heaven was filled with some of his greatest memories. He saw the place where he lived when he ran away from Dad and Dean. He saw his old dog, Bones. He even got see the time where he and Dean lit up the sky with fireworks, and the time they carved their initials on the Impala's dashboard. He saw the time where he and Dean shoved Legos in the air vents, and all the times they sat on the hood of the Impala and watched the starts. He liked that memory, because he felt like he was back home, if only Dean was really next to him.

Sam met a very nice friend. He always believed in angels and when he met this one, he was filled with joy. The angel's name was Castiel. Castiel allowed Sam to watch Dean and be right with him through the tough times. Dean couldn't see Sam, but he knew it still helped. Cas, told Sam that he was the one who saved Dean from Hell, which was obvious now that he was told.

Sam was also surprised to find a few old friends. He found Ash, who died in a fire at a roadhouse. Ash had made this contraption that tracked down anyone that died and were in heaven. He actually found where Andy Gibb was. Sam laughed at the memory of that name.

Ash had also found Jessica and Sam's mom.

Jessica was Sam's collage girlfriend, whom he planned to propose to a week before her death. She died the same way his mother did, on the ceiling, burning in flames, above Sam.

Sam quickly reunited with the 2, and decided to live his life in heaven with them, watching Dean living a life and growing old. Sam was finally happy.

 

 

Chapter 14: Together again

(7 Years Later)

"Hey Bobby." Dean said when Bobby finally answered the phone.

"Hey son. How are you?"

"Better. Did you hear about Ben? He made honor roll! He says he wants to go to Stanford!"

"Dean that's great! But I get the feeling that's not the only reason you called?"

"Actually yeah. I don't really know how to say it, so I'm just gonna go out and say it. We are having a girl!" Dean started crying tears of joy. "Lisa's pregnant Bobby!"

"Wow Dean!" Bobby was ecstatic! "I'm so happy to hear that! Are ya'll prepared?

"Oh yeah, we're over-prepared! Her room is already painted, and we bought tons of baby clothes. Her crib should be coming soon. I just wish Sammy was here to see this." Dean's excitement quickly changed to sadness. It had been exactly 7 years since Dean had last seen his younger brother. Dean had continued to follow Sam's last request. "I kinda wanted to see him this year Bobby."

"Well then, I'll come pick you up if you want."

"Its fine. I wanted to drive the Impala. Haven't seen her in a long time. I'll meet you there?"

"Alright."

Before Dean went into the garage, he told Lisa where he was going. He promised he'd be back soon.

It felt great feeling the leather of the Impala rub on Dean's skin. Before he started the engine, he picked up the flab of leather that hid the 'S.W' and 'D.W' initials on the hood. He sat in the drivers seat, started the engine and turned the music all the way down. He turned up the heat, and heard the faint sound of rattling, from the Legos in the air vent. He rode all the way to Lawrence that way.

 

Dean drove up to where his brother's and his mother's empty coffins sat. He walked over to them, and nearly fell when he felt Bobby run into him in a hug. They shared hellos, and stood in front of the graves.

"Hey little brother." Dean said as he knelt by his tombstone. "I know this is lame, but its all I could think of bringing." Dean laid flowers on the grave, dropping a flower by his mom. "They're pansies." He laughed a painful laugh. "To represent us. I just wanted to give you some good news. Ben made honor roll. I figured you'd be proud that he wants to be a Stanford kid like you. And Lis is pregnant. We're having a girl Sammy. A girl! We are thinking about naming her Samantha." Dean laughed again. "I'm kidding. We decided on Robyn. Lisa doesn't know why I picked that, but you know why." He smiled. "Never saw this happening to me, I just wish you were here to make this better. Oh wait." Dean got up and turned on the Impala. He put Kansas's Carry On My Wayward Son on. "You always hated when I put this song on. But I always caught you singing along every time. He sat down along side Bobby, who handed him a beer. "We're all here together again. You, me, Mom Bobby, Baby, and I'm sure you're there with Jess. It should've stayed like this." Dean raised his beer, and sang along.

*

Sam watched at Dean's side with Jessica wrapped around his arms. Their mom was standing by Bobby. Dean and Bobby couldn't see them, but still, it felt right. He was indeed happy to hear about Ben, and cried happily about the news with the baby girl. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled. "I wish it did too Dean." He raised his glass and sang off key with his brother. They were finally together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked very long and hard on this and would love to get your input! Did it make you cry? If so when and where? What was your favorite part?


End file.
